Tea Time
by LavenderBoots
Summary: She'd never admit she came for him, she'd always insist it was just for the tea. AU. Tahnorra. A prompted gift for therentyoupay.


**Disclaimer: I do not own anything regarding Legend of Korra characters.**

This oneshot is gifted to **therentyoupay**.

She is an amazing author and if you are into Tahnorra please check her out.

She admittedly got me hooked into this fandom, and I love her for it.

**Fandom: LOK**

**Pairing: Tahnorra**

**Genre: Romance/Drama; slice of life.**

**Rating: T**

**Prompt: breath on the windowpane, and a warm pot of tea.**

**Song Inspiration: "Sweater Weather" by The Neighborhood.**

**Words: 1,171**

**Written: Friday, 13 September 2013**

_The song I incorporated is called "Lemonade" by Jeremy Passion. It's the ukulele version. I'm warning you all that this is cheesy and fluffy as hell and I apologize for not being the least bit sorry in advance._

* * *

**Tea Time**

She'd never admit she came for him, she'd always insist it was just for the tea.

Taking her usual seat at the back of the posh café, Korra signaled the waiter with an upturned nod; she visited enough to be considered a regular, and was a creature of habit. She couldn't remember when the last time she had placed an actual order was. When she caught the waiter's eye, he raised s brow oin acquiescence, flashed an ok sign and headed back to the kitchens.

The pomegranate-citrus milk teas were to die for here. Asami had brought her once, cajoled her into trying the intimidating concoction, and she'd been hooked ever since. It also didn't hurt that a certain someone and his band now performed every Tuesday and Thursday night.

'Speak of the devil," at the mere mention of him in her thoughts, she saw his familiarized form take residence on the platform. The stage was not lit yet; they were shrouded in shadow, still setting up, but she silently relished in the graceful movements of his silhouette. His back arched as he moved the stool, placed meticulously in center. Elegant wrists extended when he adjusted the microphone, then he tapped a long pale finger to the padded bud. A gentle thumping could be heard around the room.

A smile ghosted her lips at the acquainted movement, and she wriggled at her own indecent thoughts. Narook appeared at her elbow startling her, and she flushed, looking guilty. He ignored her furious blush, and placed th blue ceramic tea-pot, on the mosaic-tiled table, and a single solitary mug, the size of a soup-bowl, beside it. Korra made to thank him, but he walked away before she could get a word in. Coughing inelegantly to make use of her already open mouth, she straightened and poured herself an oversized cup of tea. Bringing the fragrant brew to her lips, she inhaled the steam, delighting in the anticipation. Although she detested cold tea, she decided to wait. Tahno would be starting any minute now anyway.

* * *

She was already on her second cup when eyes of ice locked with her own. Of course he had spotted her early on, but made a show of pretending she wasn't there as he crooned his lovesick melodies to the women perched on the edges of their seats. Usually his music wasn't so gushy. Korra saw him wink at a particularly pretty chick in a slinky back dress and fought a grimace. 'It doesn't matter,' she thought, and pointedly looked out of the window. Her breath fanned the pane, leaving a film of microscopic dew into which she drew a heart with her pinkie. She blew an extra breath to reinforce the image; it had turned out quite symmetrical and pretty. Just then the center angle began to leak, leaving it looking jagged and broken. Korra smeared it away with a quick palm. Wiping the moisture on her jeans, she decided she had had enough of listening to his lovey-dovey-bullshit, enough of watching girls swoon every five seconds, enough of waiting, and grabbed her scarf. Winding it around her throat, a little too tight for comfort, she shrugged on her jacket and slapped some bills onto the table. Taking one last swig of her tea, she got up and walked to the exit.

Abruptly the music stopped, and several girls whined in dismay. She heard him chuckle, and turned with her hand on the doorknob, brows furrowed, lower lip stuck out in a fierce pout.

"This next song is for the one who's too impatient for her own good." Easing down his guitar to its stand, both Ming and Shaozu stepped off the stage, and Ming returned briefly, handing Tahno a small ukulele. Korra snorted, for some reason the idea of him playing it was odd. He, who was so self-conscious, with his stupid hair and classy clothes, was holding a dorky, little scuffed up instrument and grinning salaciously. With a tilt of his head, he eyed an empty chair pointedly, and Korra briefly wondered if this was a battle of wills, and whether or not she should hold her ground. After a beat she rolled her eyes, and released the doorknob. Then she crossed her arms and leaned against the wall.

His mouth quirked a bit, and she knew, that he knew, that she wasn't going to be sitting anytime soon. Taking a deep breath, he turned his attention to the little battered ukulele, and she couldn't tell if it was the lights, but he suddenly looked almost rosy. She watched his fingers dance against the strings, one hand moved carefully against the frets; the other strummed, slow and even.

_"She's my sunshine in the rain;_

_My Tylenol when I'm in pain, yeah_

_Let me tell you what she means to me._

_Like a tall glass of lemonade,_

_When it's burning hot on summer days,_

_She's exactly what I need._

_She's soothing like the ocean rushing on the sand._

_She takes care of me, baby._

_She helps me be a better man._

_She's so beautiful; sometimes I stop to close my eyes._

_She's exactly what I need…."_

The words were achingly sweet. She'd never admit it, but they struck a chord within her, made the hairs on her nape stand on end, and a shiver razzed her spine. Cheeks enflamed and wings erupted in her stomach. Unlike all of the other songs of looking for a perfect love, or falling for the wrong girl, this one was meant for her. The lemonade and Tylenol lines were unmistakable and Korra found she was smiling in spite of herself. As the song ended the girls cheered and he took a small bow, flipping his hair out of his eyes to blow his admirers a kiss. The boys took their spots back on the stage and Tahno nodded to Shaozu who put down his bass, in favour of Tahno's guitar, while Ming swiped the microphone stand and stationed it closer to his keyboard.

"Now as much as I hate to go, I'm afraid I must excuse myself ladies and gents. Ming and Shaozu will take care of your musical appetites for the remainder of the evening, please join us again this Thursday; we'd love to have you." With that he placed the mic in its stand and hopped off the stage. The pretty girl from earlier stood up, and in an attempt to stop his passing grabbed his sleeve. Korra bristled at the contact, but quickly tried to school her features into indifference when Tahno glanced her way. His smirk indicated that she hadn't been fast enough, before he turned his attention back to the girl.

"Do you really have to go?" she purred.

Tahno gently untangled her grip from his shirt and gave her a dazzling smile, "There's someone in need of some private lessons and I simply can't make her wait any longer."

"You give music lessons?" The girl asked; almost hopeful.

"Not exactly."


End file.
